1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to and, in particular, to improvements in the methods and apparatus for a gaming system having a plurality gaming machines each often eligible for progressive jackpot although their rule of play and wagers can be different.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Progressive jackpot gaming systems have a plurality of gaming machines are linked together to form a progressive system. A percentage of game play on each of the gaming machines funds the progressive jackpot value that continually increases until a win or hit occurs at one of the linked machines. The progressive jackpot is paid out to the machine that hit jackpot and the system resets, usually to a base jackpot value, and then again begins incrementing the jackpot value based on game play. This procedure then repeats. Calculation of the progressive jackpot value and the monitoring of hit jackpots are carried out using a progressive controller that links the gaming machines. The progressive controller monitors the coin/pulse and jackpot/pulse information of each gaming machine to determine the monetary amount being played and if a jackpot has been hit. The controller increments the progressive jackpot value and displays that.
The progressive controller also monitors jackpot wins so as to acknowledge the winning of the progressive jackpot and, thereafter, to reset the jackpot to the base amount for continued incrementing based on subsequent game play.
It is typical to link only gaming machines of the same type, i.e., those having substantially the same play characteristics, i.e., rules of play and denomination of wager. Thus, the gaming machines on a given link will typically accept the same monetary value or coin for game play, i.e., will be of the same denomination. They also will usually require the same number of coins-in, i.e., the same coins-in to qualify for or buy-into the progressive jackpot. Additionally, the number of games played per win of the progressive jackpot, i.e., the hit frequency, for each machine will be the same. Finally, the percentage of game play applied or contributed to the progressive jackpot will be equal for all machines. By using machines with like denominations, coin-in, hit frequencies, percent to jackpot and other like play characteristics on a progressive link, the progressive system treats players at the different machines on the same basis.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,885,158 has a progressive gaming system configured to run many progressive prizes on one central system. The relationship between progressive group and prize with a particular game is designed so that the odds and bet on a particular game need not be identical throughout a group. Prize definition is in terms of number of coins that are expected to be played between prize hits. Thus the denomination, and minimum number of coins returned to players or odds need not be the same. When a progressive game is designed, the coins bet and odds related to the logic of the game are verified as compatible with the prize definitions coins expected to be played between prize hits. The prize definition is used to validate an association between a particular game and a particular progressive prize. The event that triggers a progressive prize may be unrelated to the events on any game.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,270 selects at random an element determining a winner in an auxiliary game. The element can be a player's position, or a given card or combination of cards held by participants in the casino, at a table among all tables in the casino, or by a given participant. For example, blackjack players at three different tables may all participate in an auxiliary game. Predetermined prizes (i.e. percentages of the jackpot) are awarded to all participants who have high scoring hands, such as blackjack, twenty-one, or twenty with more than four cards. In addition to these prizes, a card is selected at random, and any participant (winner or loser) having this card in his hand wins a prize of a predetermined or randomly decided value. The value of the prize can be increased and it will be awarded to only participants at a randomly selected one of the three tables. Additionally, a given participant can be selected and a single card can be selected as the winning card for the progressive win.
Progressive gaming systems have typically been organized such that any gaming terminal providing a chance at a progressive prize is coupled to a central computer that calculates the total amount of the progressive prize. The central computer was used for one progressive game and a progressive prize if there were two progressive games, each would have a different central computer and no single gaming terminal was eligible for participation in the two different progressive games. Numerous central computer systems were required if several progressive games were desired each with its communications system. The cost of providing such multiple computers and communications systems limited the availability of progressive gaming systems.
Each gaming terminal providing eligibility for a given progressive prize was configured to have the same odds of winning the progressive prize and to require the same amount of bet or wager for a given chance at the progressive prize.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,055 has different denominations and hit frequencies for gaming machines in a progressive gaming system. Several parameters of the system, including the percent-to-jackpot ratio of the various gaming machines, could be provided with non-integral values. Gaming devices had the same odds and amount of bet for a chance at a progressive prize. U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,800 provides an auxiliary game in which a random selection of players or card combinations is selected by a master controller to win a fixed amount or percentage amount of a progressive jackpot.
There is a need for a progressive gaming system able to run many progressive prizes, unrestricted to the same odds and amount of bet for a chance at a progressive prize and/or which can provide an event trigger allowing the win of a progressive related to the rules of game play. This will result in a more flexible progressive gaming system at a reasonable cost.